


Can I Get Your Name?

by eavk



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Not too slow, Oblivious, POV Isak Valtersen, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Even returns the smile and directs his attention back to the computer. Isak notes in his head that neither of them have yet to acknowledge that they know each other.Ok, they actually technically don't, but Isak justifies that they aren't complete strangers either. Plus, Isak could tell that Even had recognized him with the way his eyes widened for a split second. Maybe.As Isak waited he contemplated whether or not he should say anything, when Even suddenly spoke up again."Alright, can I get your name?""Um- Isak Valtersen." Isak mumbled.He was slightly disappointed Even had to ask. But he probably had to do it to be professional, or maybe he had already forgotten his name. Not like he would have remembered Isak anyways.OR,An AU where they used to be in the same class last semester and Isak is too hopelessly endeared to be impatient with Even who's just really slow at his job.





	Can I Get Your Name?

Sunday, 15:22

 

The boys were heading towards the mall's exit and passed by the book shop when Isak suddenly stopped. 

"Shit, wait guys. I need to go buy a textbook."

It was already the middle of the semester, but his biology partner Sana was fed up with him borrowing her book every week. Isak doesn't blame her. 

The other three grumbled, but before Magnus could complain, Isak cut him off. 

"We literally just spent two hours finding a present for Vilde." Isak pointed out, as Magnus pouted. "Just give me a minute it should be quick."

They walked into the store, Isak going straight to the biology section while the others aimlessly trailed behind. He searched every spine and walked through the small aisle repeatedly but couldn't find the book. 

Mahdi walked up to him impatiently, "Come on man, just ask a worker or something." 

Isak hated asking for help in stores. Not because of the workers, but cause he just didn’t like the social interaction. 

He stubbornly did one more lap around the aisle before he reluctantly walked in the direction of the information desk, only to find it empty. His friends grumbled behind him, and Isak shooed them away. 

"I'll wait for a worker, just walk around or something, fuck." 

He ran his fingers down a shelf of books nearby as he anxiously waited for a worker to come back. 

Isak was peering at the spine of a book when he heard the phone at the desk start ringing. A female worker with short and blonde hair rushed to answer it. 

"Hello, Ark bookstore this is Sonja speaking-" 

Isak quickly walked back to the desk, patiently (not really) waiting for the girl to finish up the call when another worker suddenly came up to the desk. 

Isak looked up, and his eyes widened. Tall-Blonde-and-Very-Handsome, aka Even, aka the guy who Isak would occasionally stare at across the room of their intro to literature class last semester, walked up to stand in front of him. 

Isak, not believing it was actually him, quickly looked down at the lanyard hanging around his neck to see that it indeed said ‘Even’. 

Said man raised his eyebrows, pointing at his coworker, implicitly asking if she was helping him or not. Isak quickly shook his head and Even placed his hands on the keyboard and looked at him expectedly. 

Isak snapped out of his reverie, "Oh, right. Um- I'm looking for a textbook, Biotechnology: Science and Ethical Issues."

Even nodded his head and slowly typed in the name of the book into what Isak assumes to be the stores inventory site. Isak looks down at his hands placed on the counter separating them as Even stares at the screen. 

"It seems to be sold out," Even tells him, a few seconds later with a frown on his face. He continues, "I've seen that one around, but I guess a lot of students have bought out our stock at the beginning of the semester and the new shipment hasn’t arrived yet."

"Yeah, I'm a bit late," Isak sighs wistfully, "Should I just buy it online, or can I place an order here?"

Even nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! I can put an order in right now for you if you'd like?"

Isak grins, "Sure, that'd be great."

Even returns the smile and directs his attention back to the computer. Isak notes in his head that neither of them have yet to acknowledge that they know each other. 

Ok, they actually technically don't, but Isak justifies that they aren't complete strangers either. Their mutual class last semester consisted of fifteen students, and they met in that tiny room three days a week. Plus, Isak could tell that Even had recognized him with the way his eyes widened for a split second. Maybe. 

As Isak waited he contemplated whether or not he should say anything, when Even suddenly spoke up again. 

"Alright, can I get your name?"

"Um- Isak Valtersen." Isak mumbled. 

He was slightly disappointed Even had to ask. But he probably had to do it to be professional. Or maybe he had already forgotten his name. Not like he would have remembered Isak anyways. 

Even asked if Isak could spell it out to clarify he got it right, and Isak did. Slowly, to match the pace Even was typing. 

It continued on for a couple of minutes, Isak giving his shipping details and other information. Even's coworker had long ago finished the phone call and stood behind Even to check how he was doing. He steps away and asks Sonja to make sure he's on the right form. 

"I already messed up earlier today, I'm trying to make sure I don't do it again." Even tells her, sighing. 

She chuckles and reassures him he's fine. Isak wonders if Even just started working, which explains how slow he's moving and not being sure about how the computer works. 

The two get into a brief conversation about an incident from earlier that day, (something about "suspicious white stains" near the back of the store?) and Isak's not even irritated at the diversion. He silently listens to the story without context, and Even laughs before turning back to the order form as Sonja walks off to help another customer. 

Isak peers at Even once in a while. His focus is mainly on the screen as he fills out the order form, and Isak is both thrilled that he can see Even's handsome face so close up, but also saddened because Even's barely looking back at him. Isak has to remind himself that Even's only doing his job, and Isak's only a customer. 

As more people walk around the shop behind him, Isak realizes how long he's been standing at the desk. Had it been ten, fifteen minutes now? Maybe even twenty?

Finally, Even smiles brightly and turns to Isak, "Okay! Let me just repeat the information back to see if I got everything ri-"

"Isak?" 

They both turn to see Jonas a couple feet away, exasperatedly holding up the textbook Isak was looking for. 

Isak's jaw drops and he turns to Even to see him with the same shocked expression. 

Even scrambles, "What?!" 

Isak starts laughing, amused at how absurd the situation has become as Even fumbles, trying to make sense of his mistake. 

Jonas drops the book onto the counter with a heavy thud and rolls his eyes, saying how it was literally by the entrance, and begrudgingly makes his way back to the others. 

Even appears to be bewildered, and turns the book so the cover faces him. 

"Okay, wait one second, let me just do this again. Did I type the name wrong or something?" Even looks over at the cover and quickly retypes the title into the search bar. 

Before Isak can question the sudden speed increase of his fingers, Even's slapping his hand to his forehead. 

"Oh god, I'm so dumb! The sold out version was the sixth edition, you were looking for the fifth." Even says dejectedly. "I'm so sorry I made you go through all of that!"

"No, no!" Isak chuckles, grinning. "It's okay really." He tries to reassure him. 

Even still looks adorably flustered with a hint of shame, and Isak is just barely hiding his smile, hopelessly endeared. 

Even opens his mouth about to respond, when Isak hears Magnus shout. 

"Isak, come on!"

Isak jumps and quickly grabs the book on the counter. He shrugs sheepishly, body turning to leave. 

"Um, well thank you anyways."

"Yeah, no, again I'm so sorry. But uh- have a good day!"

Isak responds as he starts to walk away, "Yeah, you too!" 

He flashes him one last grin and quickly walks over to his impatient friends at the front of the store. 

"Guys," Isak whisper-shouts, "Oh my god, that guy was the dude I thought was cute last semester!"

"Well he sure took his damn time." Magnus grumbled. 

Mahdi chimes in, "C'mon Is, we're so hungry. Buy the book and let's go already."

Knowing his friends are crankiest when they're hungry, Isak sighs and reaches to open his bag to grab his wallet. 

"Shit-" 

Isak ruffles through a bit more before giving up. "Guys... I forgot my wallet."

"Seriously?!"

Isak ends up not getting the textbook. 

 

Sunday, 21:43

 

Later when he gets home, Isak drops face first onto his bed with a thud and lets out a short groan. He flips over onto his back and opens up his phone to instagram. Isak already knew the answer to what he was about to do, but he really has no self control. 

He types in Even's name in the search bar, even including his last name (yes, he still remembers it) and clicks through the results to no avail. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his desperation and threw his phone next to him. 

Isak had almost forgotten about Even, sort of. It was already the middle of the spring semester and he hadn't seen him since December. 

They only interacted, technically, once. They sat on opposite sides of the small classroom and were always in different groups. But Isak's eyes would always travel to his. Isak slightly recalls when Even said something to him from across the room, but Isak didn't fully hear him, he just smiled vaguely and agreed to whatever he said. 

He can't help but think, or even hope, that this random encounter meant something. That he would suddenly run into Even again on campus or a party, but Isak knows it's wishful thinking. 

The universe loves teasing him, and Isak throws all hope of ever seeing Even again out the window. 

 

Tuesday, 16:10

 

"How do you not know this? Do you even come to class?" 

Sana is exasperatedly trying to explain some concept to Isak who's surviving on three cups of coffee and two hours of sleep. 

"I sit right next to you every Tuesday and Thursday." Isak reminds her. He lets his head that's perched on his hand slip off and hit the table. 

She sighs. "Fine, we're done for today."

Isak apologizes, words muffled against the wooden desk he's talking into, and he hears Sana putting away her books. 

"I need to drop something off at Yousef's anyways."

Now that the studying is out of the way, Isak mildly perks up at that. 

"Can I come? Finally get to meet your boyfriend." 

Isak silently smirks at the blush that dusts over her cheeks, a rare emotion that only ever shows up when talking about Yousef. 

"Don't you have better things to do? You should go home and rest."

Isak makes a face, "Eskild shunned me from the house until 22:00, he's trying to woo some study abroad student. C'mon, please?"

Sana rolls her eyes, but Isak knows it's out of fondness. They've been biology partners since high school. She knows by now she can't get rid of him. 

They finish packing up and start heading towards the dorms, a short walk from the library.

They make small talk on the way, and eventually Sana starts questioning Isak's own love life. 

"Since you love to pry into mine. How have you been lately?"

 

Isak came out to Sana in high school. They had become good enough friends for Isak to feel like it was necessary to tell her. He wasn't as nervous telling her as he was with the boys, but he still felt hesitant. 

She had barely reacted, pausing for a while in surprise before she quickly recovered. "You didn't have to tell me that. But thank you for telling me anyways." 

Coming out wasn’t as big of a deal as he feared, Isak learned. It not so much depended on the person announcing their sexuality, but the people you’re telling it to. Those who matter are the ones who don’t treat you any differently. 

Isak told her he knew that, that it wasn’t an obligation. But he wanted to. 

Their friendship grew a lot closer after that. 

 

Isak sighs dramatically. "My love life is still nonexistent Sanasol. I'm already planning how I'll be able to pay rent by myself for the rest of my life. Hopefully this degree gets me a stable job."

She looks at him unimpressed, but chooses to ignore his self deprecation and instead knocks on the door they were now in front of. They heard the soft music that was playing pause, and the rushed shuffling of someone running to the door. 

It swung open and there stood Yousef with a wide grin. He was wearing all black with his hair pulled back by a red bandana. Isak noted how tall he was, even taller than Isak himself which was rare. Isak approved of his friends boyfriend, if the blinding smile Sana had on her face was anything to go by. 

Yousef brought Sana into a quick hug as a greeting, and then noticed Isak standing behind her. She gestured towards him. 

"This is my biology partner I mentioned before who's failing the class."

"Hey! I'm getting an average grade, thank you very much." Isak puffed his chest out before bringing a hand out towards Yousef. "Hi, I'm Isak."

Yousef returned the handshake with a friendly grin before he paused. His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head in thought. 

"Isak? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Recognition lit up on Yousef's face just as another voice spoke up behind him. 

"Hey Sana! How are y-"

Isak felt his heart stutter, that same voice he hadn't been able to get out of his head the past two days was here again. 

Isak froze, and just as Even noticed Isak standing there as well, Yousef spoke. 

"Even, my dear roommate, have you met Isak?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the whole, asking-for-a-book-at-the-store-counter-and-running-into-the-cute-boy-from-your-English-class-from-last-semester was an actual thing that happened to me almost exactly how I wrote it for this fic, but instead I was trying to buy a copy of Call Me By Your Name. Yes, I actually stood there for a good twenty minutes until my mom came up holding the book (that was displayed literally at the very front of the store) and me and cute boys jaws dropped. 
> 
> Next chapter will be in Even’s POV ;)
> 
>  
> 
> aea <3


End file.
